Massie and the Beat
by vanilla.diamond.27
Summary: Massie Block, had everything she ever wanted, designer clothes, a cute boyfriend, the Pretty Committee, a huge house, then everything changed when Massie's parents passed in a car accident. Now this totally rich teen, has to face the most retched thing in her life. Middle class. Having to move in with a total music maniac, will she survive? Only Glossip girl lip gloss can tell...
1. What?

**Naomi's Point of View**

"Naomi! Would you come down here a minute?" Yelled my dad, as I was doing my geometry homework. I put down my pencil. "Coming!" I jogged down the grand staircase, having my dark brown hair flow behind me. I reached the kitchen. "What'd you need?" I said casually, while picking up a green apple. "I have exciting news. You know how you've always wanted a sister?" "Oh, no you didn't get Caitlyn pregnant did you?" My dad's girlfriend stopped cutting tomatoes, and turned around, widening her crisp blue eyes. "No! Did you?" "No! The news is that we are getting an exchange student from Westchester, New York!" I nodded. "Cool." Not cool. "Yup kiddo. Her name is Massie Block, and her parents just passed in a car accident, and since I am good friends with her mother, she said we could take care of her, till she's eighteen, which is in 4 years." "Nice. Well I'm going up back to my room to do homework, and where things make sense." I walked back upstairs to my room, and shut the door behind me. "Troublemaker, by Olly Murs." I said. My radio, turned on automatically. (I programmed it to do that). I sat back down at my white desk, tapping my foot to the beat, and started to think. Not just about math, but I do need to know would 90.49 degrees be considered, a right angle, or an obtuse angle. Probably right angle since it would round down to 90 degrees. Anyways, what about Massie? What does she look like? Is she nice? Will she be all depressed about losing her parents? I know I would, I actually am. You see I lost my mom in a fire. S_igh. _As I was thinking about Massie, my phone made a beeping noise. My best friend Charlie just texted me

Charlie: Hey

Me: Hay, is 4 horses

Charlie: Yea, but I typed it 'hey' loophole

Me: No wonder y u wan lawyer

Charlie: :)

Me: So wht did u need?"

Charlie: I was wonderin wht was #6 on the geometry hw?

Me: R angle

Charlie: Thx

Me: guess wht?

Charlie: ?

Me: My fam is takin in some girl whose parents died, and she's goin 2 live with us and go 2 our school for 4 years

Charlie:: wow thts long.

Me: Yea.

Charlie: hey g2g. my sis is callin me like nonstop

Me: ok. tell little miranda i said hi

Charlie: will do. bye

Me: bye


	2. But Your P-P-Poor!

**Massie's Point of View**

Eh Ma Gawd! I can't believe this is happening to moi! First my parents pass, then this! I have to move in with some strangers I don't even know! This is guh-ross! I picked up my iPhone 3. I know, awesome right? And called the new house I was going to be living in, to see how they sound. "Hello-" "Hi, I'm Mass-" "-You have reached the Richardson's voice mail box. Please leave a message after the beep. BBBEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPP!" Huh? I have never been beeped before. Anyways, I packed my last suitcase, filled with all of my hair products and accessories. Isaac, drove me down to the airport. "Again Miss. Massie I am so sorry for your loss. Good bye." "WHAT and EVER!" I jumped out of the Range Rover, and got onto the plane. It was really crowded, and their was some dumbass kid who kept kicking my seat. (Cliche right?) After I got off a the plane, there was a Toyota truck, that drove me down to the so called "Richardson's" house. After the car left me, I walked up to the front door. Wow, this place isn't so bad. Its a poor place. But not bad. I rang the doorbell. _doo doo doo do dooo dooo doooooooo_. A man wearing a cooking apron, and had a large spoon in his hand. "Hello! You must be Massie! My name is James Richardson. Welcome to your new home." I left my bags outside for James to carry. I first walked through the foyer. It had a lot of pictures of people of whom I am guessing live here. A giant glass chandelier on the ceiling, and three doors. I went through the second one. The kitchen. Inside the walls were painted a light blue, with a white tiled floor. In the kitchen was a tall lady. She had honey blonde hair, and cornflower blue eyes. She was cutting up some tomatoes. "Oh, hi. Are you Massie?" I slowly nodded. "Nice to meet you. I'm Caitlyn." She stuck her hand out for me to shake. I didn't dare. She cleared her throat and went back to cutting. Then Mr. Richardson led me up the grand staircase, which was curvy, and pretty. "And now I would like you to meet my daughter Naomi." He opened the white door. The sound of loud music hit my face immediately. _You had me hooked from the minute you sat down, the way you bite your lip got my head spinnin' around._ This song sure got my head spinning. Who listens to this kind of music. A girl with her dark brown hair cascading down her back, was sitting at a white desk, tapping her feet to music, while doing what I am guessing was her homework. She turned and looked at me with warm brown eyes. "Hey." She turned down her stereo. "I'm Naomi." "I'm Massie." I said. We just stood there awkwardly as her dad left her room. I sat down on her bed, with black and blue striped sheets. "So..." She said casually. "How are you liking it here in Philadelphia?" "Its okay. I mean its no New York." She nodded and bit her lip. I quietly got up and looked around her room. I found her silver Macbook Pro sitting on a bean bag chair. So much for being poor. "You have a Macbook Pro?" "Yea." "But your...p-p-poor!" She instantly frowned. "For your information, I am not p-p-poor I am high middle class." Well then. I opened it up to find a home screen. "Hey, can you log in for me? I want to check my email." "Sure." She got up from her black swivel chair and took the laptop. DING. Her home screen popped up with a picture of a German Shepherd. "Is this your dog?" "Yea. His name is Snickers." "Cute. I have a dog. Her name is Bean. She's coming in about a week." "Cool." I moved the mouse down to the home bar and clicked on FireFox. The window instantly popped up. In the search bar I typed in. .com . Then signed in. WHAT! Only one new message. Its from the Alice & Olivia store saying that my gift card is going to expire in two days! "You guys don't happen to have a mall around here do you?" "We do. Right down the street." I exhaled. Thank gawd. Whoo. I logged out and put down her computer. "Dinner Time!" Yelled her father. We both got up, and walked downstairs. The dinner looked pretty good. It was lean chicken, with Greek salad on the side, and some fettuccine. Nice. I sat down next to Caitlyn, and Naomi. All I heard was clanking of forks, and knives. And the occasional " Please pass the _. " "Massie." Started Caitlyn. "How do you feel about going to a new school." "Ok" More like petrified. "You are going to love Elkleigh Middle school. And Naomi is in the eighth grade too so she can help you out." Beep. Went a phone. Naomi stood up. "I gotta take this." She said. Then she walked out of the kitchen. I wonder what that was about. "May I be excused?" I said as sweetly as I could. "Sure Mass." Said Caitlyn. I flinched. Only the Pretty Committee can call me that. I followed Naomi towards the coat closet very quietly so that she couldn't hear me.

**Ooooh. Cliffhanger. I wonder what's going to happen next? Thanks for reading. Review please! :) Oh and by the way, the only reason it says I reviewed my own story was because my friend was being dumb, and typed that while I was still logged in. Sorry for the confusion.**


	3. Author

**Hey guys. I have decided not to keep doing this story, since I have no more ideas for it. I know it was only 2 chapters, and I'm really sorry for the people who were expecting more. But I will be working on some new stories! Thanks for all the support. I really do appreciate it! :). (Oh, and if you want to adopt this story just PM (Message) me.) **


End file.
